


Come Here

by MockingBlue (RoyalSeal)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual!Barry, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalSeal/pseuds/MockingBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s never done this before, but she’s here to show him that it’s not hard. Smut fic featuring Asexual!Barry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Here

His hand brushes her shoulder, just below her sleeve. It’s a casual touch, but the sensation of his fingertips sweeping away her hair makes her catch her breath and sends cold shivers racing down her back. He sees her eyes widen, and thinks something’s wrong, she can tell by the narrowed gaze and the tiny frown. But then a spark of recognition lights in his eyes.

_There you go, baby_ , She thinks approvingly. Seeking to fan the spark, she glances down at the skin of her shoulder and bites her lip, breathing in audibly. 

A tinge of red blooms in his complexion. He’s caught her meaning, and he makes the tiniest of smirks. She feels her heart beat a little faster, and she sinks her teeth deeper into her lip as her body turns cold, then warm, then  _hot_. She watches his fingers twitch, as he just stands there, doesn’t move to touch her, doesn’t grab her, doesn’t ravish her. He still wears his tiny smirk, but there’s a nervous look about him, a sense of hopeful uncertainty. And it’s then that she remembers this will be a different experience from any she has had before.

She smiles at him, and beckons to him with a finger. “Come here.” She says, in a deep, throaty purr.

He obeys, moving quickly to stand before her. He’s breathing hard, even shaking a little. “Iris, I...”

She looks up at him searchingly, taking a moment to ignore the quickness of her heart beat and the flushed feeling of her skin. “Do you want to do this?”

There’s a moment where the words catch in his throat before he replies, “Yes. If you want to.”

In answer, she takes his hand in hers and moves it to touch her breast.

There’s a moment when he doesn’t seem to understand, and then he feels the hardness of her nipple beneath the silk of her dress. His eyes widen, and with a tiny gasp, and a gesture that seems almost involuntary, he squeezes.

“Good.” Iris says breathily, never taking her eyes off of his face. She inches closer to him, pleased by the exaggerated rise and fall of his chest. She starts to move his fingers beneath the cloth, to the breasts she purposefully left bare. It pleases her to feel the skin on his hands become warm and clammy, and as they move across her skin and reach her nipple, she begins to breathe harder, becoming more and more excited by the second. Shakily, she moves her free hand to his chest and fumbles with the buttons of his shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” She tells him, and a nervous, excited giggle comes spilling out of her mouth.

“So...so are you.” He says, and snatches his hand away to begin unbuttoning his shirt faster than she can. She already misses the feel of his fingers on her skin, and rushes her hands to the zipper in the back of her dress, growling as it refuses to budge. “Barry? Can you help, please?”

She turns around and holds her hair out of the way. She hears him throw aside his dress shirt, and then a quiet moan slips past her lips as his hands meet her skin just above the back of her dress. He begins to slowly unzip her dress, and she’s about to yell at him to hurry  _up_ , when she feels the wetness of his lips press against the nape of her neck, and one of his arms moves around her body and pulls her close. The hair on her arms rises as he moves his lips across her neck, still unzipping her dress. Arousal courses through her like hot electricity as her dress falls in a heap about her feet, and she’s left standing in nothing but a pair of lace panties. His lips meet a spot just behind her ear, and she moans in pleasure. Quickly, she turns and faces him, hooks her fingers beneath the hem of his undershirt and tries to pull it off of him. It gets stuck on his chin, and they both giggle a little as they fight to get it off. It takes a moment, but they manage it together, and they’re both standing shirtless before each other in the ruins of their finery in a heap on the ground about them.

They take a moment to stare at each other in wonderment.

Iris doesn’t even try to stop the hand that moves to touch his abs. “How have you...oh my god...” She murmurs in amazement, letting out a little shocked laugh as her palm meets with firm, unyielding muscle.

“The uh, lightning.” He starts to say, and then makes a choked noise as she begins to run her fingers slowly down his skin. His muscles contract beneath her touch, and she snickers at the realization that she has complete and total control over him. “Iris...” He murmurs, and then a little more urgently, “ _Iris_...”

His body suddenly shivers, then begins to vibrate beneath her fingers, causing Iris to start. “Whoa!” She exclaims, digging her fingers a little into his skin to anchor them, prompting even more violent vibration from him. “Barry how--”

“It...it just happens.” He sounds nervous, even ashamed, his voice becoming distorted in the same way it did when he had spoken to her as the Flash. “When I was with Linda, I...”

Her head snaps up , and her stomach contracts in frustration. With a definite, angry movement, she jerks her hand down to his belt and practically rips it off of him, throwing it away so quickly that it makes a snapping noise like a whip.

“Uhhh, Iris?”

She tosses her hair out of her face as she straightens, tilting her head back to look deep into his eyes. “Do you still wanna do this?”

He frowns for a moment, then glances down at the developing bulge between his legs. He licks his lips, and Iris bites hers, finding his tiny movements undeniably sexy. His eyes flick back up to hers, and a confident fire has lit in them. “Yes.” He breathes.

Iris wraps her hands about his neck and slithers her fingers into his hair. Rising up onto her tiptoes, she presses herself against him, her soft breasts compressing against the firmness of his chest. She moves her lips to touch his, running her tongue over his teeth and making her gentle purr in the back of her throat. “I am going to make you forget that woman’s name.” She growls into his mouth. Her hand begins to explore the region between his legs, pushing and tugging on the hardness. She likes the gasping and groaning it elicits from him, and she’s about to push harder when she suddenly feels a firm hand grasp at her. She lets out a surprised gasp, and shoves herself harder against his hand. His fingers work against the lace of her panties, kneading at her flesh, moving further and further.

“A little more...a...a little more.” She pants, wriggling her hips to try to help him. His chest is heaving, he’s making tiny “Mmmmm” noises, he’s not finding her clit, and she’s impatient. She jumps up and wraps her legs around his body, hooking her ankles about his back, spreading herself wide. He stumbles backwards, but she doesn’t stop working her mouth against his, curling her tongue through every corner and curve of his mouth. His hand finds her clit, and there’s that vibration again. His fingers are vibrating against her clit, and it feels so sweet, so exciting, so delicious, she can’t stop herself from whispering, “Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god  _Barry_.” Her body jerks as he hits a particularly good spot, and he stumbles backwards again, hitting the back of his legs against the bed. He sits down hard, making her cry out as the ensuing jolt knocks his hand a little further into her and she sees stars. They take a moment to catch their breath. She tosses her hair back over her shoulders, while he lies back on his elbows and gazes up at her with awe.

“You’re good at this.” She tells him between breaths, and he smiles up at her in disbelief. It makes her giggle. “What? What are you looking at?”

“You.” He replies. “You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe...” His voice trails off as he takes in the sight of her, tracing the curves of her body with his gaze.

She leans forward and presses her lips against his, snaking one of her hands to the back of his neck, while the other reaches down and undoes the zipper on his pants. She feels his legs kick beneath her, fighting to get his legs free from the trousers. She snickers, and works her tongue back into his mouth again, tasting the lingering flavor of sugar and champagne. She makes a surprised, pleased noise when she feel’s Barry’s fingers suddenly make a grab at her panties, pulling them down about her thighs.

“You really are fast, aren’t you?” She teases him. The hungry, frantic look in his eyes makes her feel powerful, goddess like. She did this to him. She’s responsible for making him lose himself. The sight of her, the feel of her, the smell of her, it has him pushing for more, has him squirming beneath her as she straddles him, and she  _loves it_.

She kicks off her panties and sits back down on his abs, just above the elastic band of his underwear. He moans as the wetness of her makes contact with his skin. Another laugh, this one low and fierce, slips out of her lips, and she reaches back and begins to slide his underwear down past his hips.

His hands meet hers, shove past her fingers, and he’s tearing off the underwear even faster, wriggling and rocking beneath her as she does. She likes having her hands on his bare hips, feeling them move beneath her. She likes the way his body tenses and spasms, the way his hands grasp at the sheets, the groans he makes. She likes the way he makes her feel.

She raises herself, pauses to breathe and align herself, then slides down onto him.

He quivers, shutting his eyes tight. “Oh my god,  _fuck_...” She wants to tease him, tell him they haven’t even started yet, but his fingers are digging into the soft flesh of her thighs, and he’s inside of her, intimately intertwined with her, part of her. Her muscles contract, and he lets out a strangled cry. His body vibrates again, longer and harder this time, and she moans, rocking her hips back and forth, then yells as the vibrations make contact with a heavenly spot and her vision is filled with yellow and pink lights. She tightens as the wave after wave of endless and exhilarating pleasure rushes through her, gasping as the tension within her comes rushing out.

“Oh god...” She groans, her voice rising in pitch, and then she moans in satisfaction and pleasure. She clenches again, and he squeezes his eyes closed tighter than before. His skin is covered in a light sheen of sweat, his hair is so wet, and she’s never been more in love with him. His features blur as he vibrates uncontrollably, then come back into focus for a brief moment as she clenches yet again. His eyes open, his head rolls back. Sound begins to form in his throat, as his entire body convulses and she begins to feel his reaction beneath her.

“I...I... _ah!_ ” Is all he manages as he comes, and he comes with a loud gasp and a smothered yell, his back arching off the bed. Slowly, he begins to relax, returning to lie back down on the bed, panting and sweating. “Oh my god...”

Iris rolls off onto the bed, and lies down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She’s breathing hard too, and she can feel herself almost glowing with happiness. She takes a breath in through her nose, and smiles when she smells his scent mingled with hers.

It’s a moment before he turns to look at her, and he’s grinning as he does. “That was amazing. Did I do okay?”

She laughs and turns her head to kiss his shoulder. “You don’t sound too worried.”

“Well, I  _thought_  I did alright, but I’ve never done this before.” He replies, taking her left hand in his and kissing her damp fingers.

“Mmmmm.” She secures herself against his arm again and presses against his side, glorying in the feeling of their naked bodies so perfectly aligned with the other. “You...” She says slowly, reaching up over her shoulder and taking his free hand in hers. “You were incredible.”

He looks down into her eyes and grins, then leans in and kisses her, slowly, tenderly, warmly, the way he dreamed of doing for so many years. “I’m glad you thought so, Mrs. Allen.”

“I’m glad I married you, Mr. Allen.”

He sighs contentedly, and presses his forehead into the dip between her shoulder and her neck, and drops kisses there, dropping her hand so as to move it to her cheek and curl his fingers in his hair. “Hey Iris?” He murmurs between kisses.

“Yes Barry?” She says, giggling as his mouth tickles her.

“Do you want to do it again?”


End file.
